


Falling for an assistant

by YuGiOhfan2208



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhfan2208/pseuds/YuGiOhfan2208
Summary: (Y/n) (l/n) was just an ordinary girl who was a part time singer in a café. Threatened by her landlord to pay a huge rent, (y/n) decides to find another job..... A personal assistant for the CEO, Seto Kaiba...... Will she be the one to melt the ice around his heart?
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another book of mine. Enjoy

It was a sunny afternoon as (y/n) opened the doors of the Domini City Café. The girl had (h/l), (h/c) that shined brightly in the sun, and her (e/c) twinkled with excitement for a new day at work.

She was wearing her dark blue skinny jeans, white T-shirt with a leather jacket and red Chuck Taylor's sneakers. "Hello, (y/n)", greeted her boss, Mrs. Philips as she cleaned the counter. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Phillips." The girl greeted with a smile. "How is my Domino City Angel?" The old woman asked with a grin on her face.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at the nickname. In Domino, she was known to have the most beautiful voice and no one could compare her to the other famous singers. She knew that she could sing, but the nickname was too much for her. 

"Good. Ready for my gig today." She replied. The woman just smiled as (y/n) went to the stage, adjusting her microphone. She rehearsed a couple of times, before the clock stroke one, signaling lunch time, meaning more customers.

The customers gathered around, ordering their meals for the day. (Y/n) had given the signal to the drummer to start the music. Her song was her mother's favorite; 'The Greatest Love of All'. 

That got everyone to listen to her angelic voice, that brought smiles to their faces. Oh, if they only knew The Domino City's Angel's sad story.

She lived a poor life, her mother was a singer like she is and her father was a construction worker. Even though, they lived in an apartment that was small, they had food, clothing, everything necessary for their survival.

But it all went down, when her mother was diagnosed with cancer. The girl was only 8 years old when her mother let out her last breath.

She could only rely on her father, who had tried hard to pay the bills, feed, clothe and educate his daughter. She was grateful to have a loving father who tried his best. Even though, she was sad that she didn't have so many toys like other kids did, but at least she had her doll and some Duel Monster cards her father had managed to buy.

But, when she turned 11, on her doorstep appeared a social worker who had informed her that her father had a heart attack at work. At that moment, her whole world began to crumble as she cried at the loss of her parent.

And so she was in the foster care system, moving from family to another, with an explanation that they couldn't raise her anymore.

When she turned 18, she was signed out of the foster care system. She had found an apartment before she graduated from high school.

When she finished singing, she was met with a huge applause from her audience and her coworkers. She smiled a little bit, knowing that she could bring smiles to someone's faces. She continued her repertoire, with upbeat songs that made everyone dance.

Around 8 p.m, she went to her apartment that was 10 minutes away from the café. She went up to her door, where she found her landlord, waiting for her.

"Hello, mr. Fenwick. What brings you here?" She asked politely as the old man had a frown on his old face.

"Where is my rent?! I have been waiting for your rent since last two weeks!" The man yelled, making her flinch.

"I'm sorry. My salary won't be up until next week. Can I pay it next month?" She asked, hopefully she will get the answer.

"Miss (l/n), you have been delaying your rent month after month. You now have to pay 3000 dollars for the rent. I'll give you a week to collect the money. If you don't pay by the end of this month, you're gonna have to move out in three days." He explained as he bid goodbye.

(Y/n) fell to her knees as she entered her apartment. She couldn't help, but let a few tears fall down her face as one thought ran through her head.

'How am I gonna get 3000 dollars?'


	2. A new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba sets an ad to find a new personal assistant after his previous assistant was fired. Meanwhile, (y/n)'s trying to find a way to pay the rent for her apartment.

About five minutes away from (y/n)'s apartment, a huge building towered over her petite building that was 6 stories high. That building was known as Kaiba Corp, where Seto Kaiba has been sitting for an entire day.

The young man was sitting at his computer desk, typing furiously with his slender fingers. Just as he was about to finish his typing, his personal assistant Marina came in.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. I assumed you wanted to see me." She said, approaching his desk. Kaiba turned to the black haired woman, fury present in his blue eyes. "Yes. I would like to know where are my papers that has duel disks designs. They were supposed to be delivered today, on my desk."

The woman stood there with wide eyes as she was shaking like a leaf. Kaiba had one of his bodyguards investigate his assistant as he saw her suspicious behavior. The woman had worked for him for three years, and these last two months she ha been rummaging through his office, entering his computer.

"Ummm.. I have received a phone call that they would be here tomorrow." She said, hoping he didn't see through her professional facade. Kaiba was mad, as he opened his drawer, and took out the designs. "One of my bodyguards found them today, on your desk. Care to explain that?" The CEO said angrily. "Not only did you steal them, but you have been scattering around the office, entered my computer and lied to me!!" He shouted as Marina flinched at his sudden tone.

"Sir, I can explain..." Kaiba raised his hand, stopping her as he said, "I expect you to leave by tomorrow. I don't work with liars and thieves. I expect a resignation letter, paper or mail." He hissed, glaring at the woman, who had packed her things and left the room, without another word.

Kaiba sat there with his head in his palms as he thought that he had to set up an ad for the position. He called Roland and assigned him to do so, and the man agreed. He looked at the clock, showing that it was 10.30 p.m. He usually stayed up until late, but he decided to go home, just so Mokuba doesn't give him the lecture of staying up late.

He got into a limo after he had locked his office and the entrance. He went home, and saw Mokuba asleep on the sofa. The young man smiled at his peaceful sleeping form as he had picked him up, and carried him to his bedroom. He had gently placed him in bed, tucking him in. He kissed his forehead, then left the room, ready to turn in for the night.

The next day, (y/n) had gone off to work earlier than she had meant to. Her boss noticed her 'down in the dumps' mood, as she finished reading her newspaper. "Hey, what's with the frown on your face?" She asked, hoping that she can find the solution.

"I have a week to pay 3000 dollars for the rent, otherwise I'll hit the streets." She explained sadly as stirred her coffee. The woman wished to find a way she could help her. Then, all of a sudden, she found an ad that might lift (y/n)'s mood. 

"Kaiba Corp is looking for applicants for the position of a personal assistant to the CEO, Seto Kaiba; Job descriptions: Helping the CEO Answering phone calls Scheduling an appointment Maintaining his calendar

It is necessary to know at least 2 foreign languages and basic computer knowledge"

"(y/n), I think that I've found a perfect job for you. Kaiba is looking for a new assistant." That made the girl turn her head as she looked at the ad. She grinned, knowing that she is qualified for the job. When she saw the salary, her eyes popped out! She would be paid enough, just so she can pay her rent!

But then, another thought came to her mind. "But what about the café? You still need someone to sing." The woman just smiled as she replied. "You can come at 4. Besides, you work harder than everyone else." (Y/n) hugged the woman, then took her phone and dialed the number.

She talked on the phone with the secretary and scheduled her job interview at 3 o'clock. She hung up and squealed. "I'm going on a job interview tomorrow." Her boss grinned in excitement as her employee squealed of happiness.

That night, when she came home, she prepared an outfit for tomorrow; a white blouse, black pants and a jacket, with heels. She printed her CV from her computer, and got ready for bed. She snuggled up in her blanket, as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this the chapter 2. How will (y/n) pass her job interview? Is she ready to work for the cold hearted CEO? Find out!!


	3. Chapter 3 Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has finally got the job!! How will she work with Kaiba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent. Hope that this will make up for being absent!

(Y/n) had woken up at 8.00 am. She took the clothes she had prepared for the day and did her hair in a neat bun, put on a light, natural make-up and ate a banana. She watched TV until 14.30 pm. She had gotteb dressed in her clothing she had prepared for the day, did her make up and hair, and went out the door.

Once she had reached Kaiba Corp. she saw the receptionist at the front desk, typing on her computer. (Y/n) lightly coughed to gain her attention. The receptionist looked up and smiled fakely. "Good afternoon. How may I help you?" She asked professionally.

"I have a job interview with Mr. Kaiba at 3 o'clock. (Y/n) (l/n)." She said politely. The receptionist checked and nodded her head. "Okay." Then she pressed a button on the intercom, "Mr. Kaiba you have a job interview with miss (l/n). Can she come in?"

"Let her in." He replied shortly. "Okay. Mr Kaiba's office is on the highest floor and when you exit the elevator, you will see a door that says CEO." The receptionist instructed the young girl, who nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Good luck." The receptionist replied. (Y/n) went to the elevator and pressed the button. She was nervous as hell. She kept taking deep breaths and thought positively. Once the elevator let out a ding, she stepped out. She gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a gruff voice. She opened the door, and the was the CEO, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Kaiba looked up, his gaze as cold as ice.

"Sit." He said coldly, which made (y/n) flinch at the coldness of his voice. She sat on the chair in front of his desk. Kaiba had his fingers intertwined, his chin on top of his hands. 

"So.... (Y/n) (l/n)?" 

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

"Why do you think that you can qualify for this job?" He asked curiously.

(Y/n) was trembling and was playing with her fingers, "Well, I can speak three languages. I'm organised, helpful, practical. I know something about computers.."

"What languages do you speak?" Kaiba interrupted her coldly. 

"French, Italian and Spanish." She stuttered nervously. Kaiba looked at her and saw her nervous face. "Why are you stuttering?"

"I'm a little bit nervous." She said quietly. Kaiba looked at her, profile on her computer and he was impressed by her grades in high school where she had recently graduated. 

"Look. My assistant should always be on time, always prepared to help. I don't like liars, cons or thieves. If you make me angry, I will make sure you get fired. Clear?" He said coldly, flinching the girl across from him. 

"So, does that mean..." (Y/n) implied.

"Yes. You are hired." Kaiba confirmed bluntly, without emotions. (Y/n) tried to keep her happiness at bay, but she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. You will not regret your decision." She said, shaking his hand politely.

"You will start at 7.00 am, sharp. Don't be late." He said firmly. When he felt her hand shaking his hand, electricity went through his hand. He felt tingles when she let go. He shook his head as if to ignore it.

(Y/n) had left the building and went home.She had entered her apartment, looked at the clock and saw that it was 16.30. 'Wow, time sure flies fast.' She thought as she changed into her tank top and leggings. She had called her boss, to tell her that she had gotten the job.

"Oh dearie, that's excellent. You know that you're gonna have to work all day tomorrow, you know that?" She said.

"Yeah. But I can work on weekends at the café. If that's not a problem?" She asked, hoping that it didn't mind. "No, dearie. I don't mind. As long as you're happy." (Y/n) smiled at her boss.

"Have nice day, Mrs. Phillips." She said.

"You too, (y/n)." And they hung up. She watched TV a little bit, before she thought to herself.

'Boy, he sure is cold and serious. Luckily, I'm patient. Just so I can earn some money for the rent.' 

And with that, she went to bed at 9.00 pm, just so she could get up early. She fell asleep with a smile on her peaceful face.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/IYzlVDlE72w
> 
> Greatest Love of All.


End file.
